Who's that Alien?
by MarioYoshiZW
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max are finally getting a chance to relax. But, just their luck, things take a huge turn. When Animo interrupts their down time, during the skirmish, Ben ends up being sent to the Kalos region, where Ash and friends are just leaving Lumiose City and heading to Cyllage City. What happens next? Read to find out! Rated T just in case, but probably more K plus
1. Just Another Day

**Hello, beautiful people. For all those out there who love Pokémon, the original Ben 10, both, or were just bored enough to take a look at this, here's a crossover between two worlds that aren't terribly different if you think about it. Enjoy, and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, I always want to make my stories better :). Takes place in the Original Ben 10 universe and Pokemon XY. Cover image is courtesy of DragonCraZ.**

Ash and co.

"Lumiose City is sooooo cool!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I agree. It's got some awesome sense of fashion!" Serena added. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were on their way out of Lumiose City and on their way to Cyllage City so Ash could get his second gym badge at the Cyllage gym. They were still in Lumiose City, but they were approaching the edge of it.

"It is a nice place," Ash agreed. "But I still can't stop thinking about the upcoming battle at the Cyllage City gym."

"Pika-Pikachu!" Ash's partner Pikachu chirped.

"You excited too, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"I'm interested to see how your battle goes. It's fun to watch you fight, Ash," Clemont said as the group continued to walk.

"Thanks," Ash replied. "Hey, race you to the edge of the city!" Ash quickened his pace to a run.

"You're on!" Serena accepted the challenge and began to run to catch up.

"Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie chirped to her older brother and ran off to catch up with Ash and Serena. Clemont sighed.

"Wait for me!" he shouted, running as fast as he could to catch up with his friends. Soon, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie were at the edge of the city, Clemont not far behind. Well, not _too_ far behind.

"Hold… _gasp_ … on…" he panted, finally reaching his friends. He put his hands on his knees to rest a bit.

"Clemont, you slowpoke," Bonnie said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'd like to see you try to run with a big metal backpack full of machines!" Clemont countered his little sister. Bonnie just giggled.

"Let's keep going," Ash suggested. Everyone nodded, and once Clemont caught his breath, the foursome continued on towards the forest that lay just ahead. But little did they know that they would have an encounter with something, or someone, that would completely change their adventure.

The Tennysons

"Aaaah," Grandpa Max sighed, leaning back on a picnic table. "Finally some peace and quiet." The Tennysons were at a playground, with a play structure, a swing set, and a grassy field beside them. A few public picnic tables were set up on the grassy field by the structures. Ben and Gwen were fooling around on the play structure. The cousins had the whole playground to themselves, as no one else was at the park.

"It's nice to be doing what normal kids should be doing on their summer vacation for once," Gwen agreed with her grandfather. She was on a side of a set of monkey bars, preparing to swing herself across them. Ben was on top of one of the tube slides that led down to the structure's base.

"For once, I agree with you," he said.

"That's a first," Max mumbled to himself, smiling. The trio continued to have a good time being normal people for once. But little did they know they were being watched.

-10-

"Ah, finally," Dr. Aloysius Animo said to himself as he sat upon his favorite mutated animal, his humongous frog. "I found that snot-nosed kid Ben Tennyson and his little gang." He patted his giant frog creature on the head.

Animo had been snooping around Iowa as soon as he heard the headlines in the Iowa news: " _Fire-like humanoid alien saves burning apartment building_ ". " _Big bug-like alien stops bank robbery_ ". Pretty good cues that Ben was around.

"Now that darn little brat will get a lesson he'll never forget!" Animo cheered, kicking his frog lightly in the sides to signal it to spring into the air. Right in front of Ben.

-10-

Ben jumped off the slide he was sitting on and decided to go over to the swing set.

"I bet I can get higher than you on the swings, Gwen!" he called to his cousin.

"You're on, dweeb!" she shouted back, dropping from the monkey bars she was hanging on. She began to run towards Ben, who was making his way towards the swing set. Suddenly a shadow was cast upon the cousins. Ben and Gwen stopped and looked up to see what had blotted out the sun. The answer landed with a loud thud in front of Ben.

Animo's giant frog, along with the twisted Doctor himself, landed just in front of where the 10-year-old boy now stood. The ground lurched as the massive frog landed, causing Ben and Gwen to jump. Max saw what was happening and ran over to his grandkids. He sighed as he did so. _And to think we were having a normal day for a change,_ he thought to himself, a little disappointed.

"Animo!" Ben and Gwen chorused.

"What's this all about?!" Max demanded as soon as he reached the two kids.

"This is about revenge, Mr. Tennyson. Revenge for you," he pointed to Ben, "always ruining my plans!"

"Sounds about right," Gwen acknowledged. Ben folded his arms.

"Dude, you've already had a chance to rule the world, and you blew it. You've had tons of tries for revenge and none of them have worked. What makes you think you can win now?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"And, speaking of the whole take over the world episode, how'd you guys get out of that for force field?" Gwen put in.

"Okay, first, we got out of the Plumber base with Rojo's alien tech. We dug into the floor, but realized there was a force field there too. But Rojo had some alien tech that found a weak point in the force field, and we managed to break through," Animo explained. "And second, your smart remark question," he narrowed his eyes at Ben, who still had his arms crossed, "I've taught my pet here some new tricks!" Animo flashed a crooked-toothed grin and kicked the mutated frog once more. The mutant croaked and sprung towards Gwen. She dove out of the way, and Max, who was right behind her, dove as well.

"Time to give this doctor a lesson!" Ben shouted, setting the Omnitrix to Wildvine. He slammed it down, but when the bright green flash was over, Wildmutt stood in Ben's place instead of his chosen Flourana form. He growled, annoyed at the Omnitrix's malfunction, and leapt towards Animo's frog, teeth bared. The frog leaped over the Vulpimancer quite easily and shot out it's sticky tongue. Wildmutt rolled out of the way as not to be reeled in by the mutant frog.

"Alright, my pet, do your stuff!" Animo shouted. The frog took in a big gulp of air, making its vocal sac grow to look like a huge bubble. Then the creature opened its mouth and out came a croak so loud it violently launched everyone that stood in its path backward. Wildmutt clutched his ears (wherever they were) at the sound, his hearing much more sensitive than Gwen's or Grandpa Max's. Everyone got to their feet after hitting the ground hard.

"Now that I have your attention," Animo said, "this is also something that will make this fight different from the rest." He pulled out a device that looked similar to the Null-Void Projector, but instead if the light on the end glowing yellow, it glowed fiery red. Gwen's eyes widened when she saw the device.

"The Null-Void Projector?" she gasped.

"No, but similar to it, I believe," Animo replied. "You see, it runs on a power source that is extremely rare called Genosite. It can only be found in a few extremely old fossils. I only have enough of it to send one of you through to this other unknown world."

"So you have no idea what's on the other side?" Max asked. He had never heard of a device such as this before.

"Not in the slightest. But once I get rid of you three, it'll make taking over the world a whole lot easier!" Animo replied, grinning evilly. Wildmutt growled. "Let's try this think out now, shall we?" Animo pointed the device at Max, who took a step back. Wildmutt sensed that his grandfather was in trouble and ran towards him. Animo pulled the trigger, sending a beam of red light towards Max. Wildmutt dove in front of his grandpa and took the hit from the light beam.

"Ben!" Max shouted. Gwen gasped.

"Yes! Revenge is mine!" Animo cheered as Wildmutt disappeared from view. Max took out a small cube from his pocket, hiding it from Animo, and clicked a button on it. He flung it at Animo and it changed into a net. When Animo realized what was coming for him, it was too late. He fell off of his huge "pet", tangled in the net.

"Gwen, go to the Rust bucket and get the Null-Void Projector," Max said to his granddaughter. She nodded and ran to the old school RV, which wasn't far away. She went in, grabbed the projector, headed out, and gave it to Max. Max pointed the projector at the humongous frog, pulled the trigger, and away it vanished just as Wildmutt had.

"I'll call the police so they can pick up Animo," Max said.

"Okay. I'll be on the swings," Gwen replied and ran over to the swing set. As she sat on a swing, she thought about Ben and wondered how he was handling the strange new world. _I hope he's okay_ , she thought to herself. He could be a major doofus sometimes, but he was family. _Be strong, Ben_.


	2. A Boy and his Dog Alien

Ash and co.

"The forest sure is peaceful," Serena said. The quartet had been walking through the forest for about 10 minutes now, and they were fairly deep inside the woods outside of Lumiose City.

"Yeah, I agree," Clemont said. "It's a great place to find Pokémon in their natural habitat."

"Speaking of Pokémon," Ash jumped in, "Maybe I can find my next Kalos region Pokémon here!"

"Yeah! I hope it's a cute one!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Will you let me take care of it Ash, please please please?"

"Of course! But first I have to catch it," Ash replied. Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes.

"Here's your chance, Ash!" Serena said, turning towards the bush.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" the tiny mouse Pokémon replied, hopping off his trainer's shoulder. Sparks came from his cheeks as he put on a determined expression. The bushes continued to rustle, getting more violent by the second. The quartet stood where they were, looking at the bushes, Bonnie tightly clutching her brother's jumpsuit. Then, out of the blue, a growl was heard. One that sounded like something mad. Suddenly, out from the bushes jumped a huge orange-furred creature. It had no eyes, a massive mouth with large, pointy teeth, and it's fur seemed to be tough and sturdy instead of soft and fluffy. It also had a strange metal plate on its left shoulder with some sort of symbol that looked like a white hourglass on it. Ash and co. took a step back, gasping in awe.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, taking out his Pokédex.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" Clemont mused.

"It's kinda cute!" Bonnie added. The creature growled at the comment, as if it understood. Ash scanned it with the Pokédex, but no picture cake up. Instead, it spoke.

 _"No Pokémon detected. Please point the Pokédex at a Pokémon."_

"Huh, that's weird," Ash said.

"You got that right. That thing isn't a Pokémon?" Serena added. "It sure looks like one to me." The creature growled again, this time sounding confused.

"Well, let's try and catch it, just to be sure the Pokédex is right," Ash said. Pikachu lifted up his ears a little. "You ready, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Alright, then let's use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu started generating electricity, and finally shot a bolt of lightning at the orange creature. The creature leaped out of the way, rebounded off a tree, and started running through the woods.

"Ah! Come back!" Ash shouted, beginning to run after the monstrous creature, Pikachu close behind. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont began to run as well, Clemont wishing his friends wouldn't run so much.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball at that thing!" Ash called to his partner.

"Pikachu!" the electric type said, jumping in the air. Electricity began to gather on his tail, forming a ball. Once it got big enough, he cast it at the orange dog-like creature. It hit it square in the back, knocking it over. It yelped in pain as the ball of electricity hit its back and drove it into the ground. It remained on the ground, panting.

"Alright, here goes. Let's see if the Pokédex was right," Ash said, taking a Pokéball out of his pocket once he caught up to the creature. His friends were close behind, Clemont drenched in sweat and panting. Ash tossed the Pokéball on the creature. It bounced off the animal and onto the ground, but nothing else happened.

"So the Pokédex was right," Serena mused.

"I wonder what this thing is," Bonnie said, walking to take a closer look at the beast.

"Maybe it's not from here," Clemont suggested as soon as he caught his breath.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, if it's not a Pokémon, then it can't be anything from here, right?"

"I guess," Ash replied, thinking.

"Do you think we should keep it?" Bonnie asked, kneeling down by the creature. She stroked it's arm, feeling how tough it's fur was.

"Bonnie, be careful! That thing could be dangerous!" Clemont shouted in alarm as he watched his younger sister place her hand on the beast.

"Relax, Clemont. I think it's asleep or something," Bonnie replied. Then her facial expression changed suddenly as her hand got a bit deeper in the creature's fur. She took her hand off the creature, red liquid on her fingertips. "Eww, that's gross!"

"Oh no, it's hurt!" Serena exclaimed, worry clouding her eyes. Suddenly, the hourglass shape started flashing red, and a beeping noise came from it.

"What the-," Ash started. He was interrupted by a bright flash of red light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. Once it faded, everyone gasped.

In the creature's place was a boy, about age 10, laying face down in the dirt. He had brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with black tipping the sleeves, around the collar, and on a stripe down the front, army green cargo pants, and black and white shoes. He had cuts and scrapes all over him, a particularly large gash on his left arm. He groaned, signaling to the quartet that stood above him that he was in pain.

"Oh my gosh, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Serena screeched.

"That creature… It turned into a boy… But how?" Clemont pondered this, pupils tiny with shock at what just happened. Then he noticed a strange-looking watch on the boy's left wrist. It had the same hourglass shape on its face but in red.

"I wonder…" he said to himself, quietly so only he could hear.

"Forget what just happened, we have to get him to a hospital!" Ash exclaimed, concern showing in his eyes. "We'll figure out what's happening later!"

"Ash is right! Let's help this poor boy," Serena agreed, sounding much more calm and confident. "But we're nowhere near a hospital, so we'll get help at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy should be able to help. Ash, you grab his left arm and put it around the back of your neck. I'll do the same with his right arm. We can carry him to the Pokémon Center just up ahead." Ash nodded and lifted the boy up with Serena on his other side. He was about as tall as Ash, so his feet dragged on the ground a bit. Pikachu followed close behind the trio looking worried. Bonnie looked frightened. Clemont noticed this and took concern for his little sister.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" he asked.

"Mostly. I'm just so worried about that boy…" Bonnie trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes. One spilled over and started running down her cheek. "He just looked so pained and… sad…" She sniffed, wiping away the tear. Dedenne popped its head out of its pouch, yawning from its long sleep. It saw how sad Bonnie looked and gave the child a small rub with its head, trying to comfort her.

"He'll be okay, I promise," Clemont comforted his sister, kneeling down and giving her a tight hug. She hugged him back, and Clemont lifted her up so they could catch up with Ash and Serena. _I really hope that boy will be okay_ , Clemont thought as he jogged down the path towards the Pokémon Center, Bonnie silently crying in his arms.

— _P—_

Clemont, with Bonnie still in his arms, burst through the Pokémon Center doors, looking worried. Nurse Joy gasped at the sudden appearance of the pair.

"Is something wrong?" she asked politely, concern clouding her eyes.

"Yes! My friends and I found an injured boy while we were walking in the forest! Can you help us please?" Clemont explained fairly quickly. He set Bonnie down and ran back to the door, opening it when Ash, Serena, and the boy arrived. They sat him down on a pink-cushioned sofa as Nurse Joy quickly came from around the counter towards the boy. Wigglytuff, Nurse Joy's assistant, came rushing over to help in any way it could.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Nurse Joy cooed, kneeling down in front of the boy. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We just found him in the forest like this," Ash explained as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, Ash glancing at Clemont and Serena saying that they shouldn't tell about the orange creature incident. Bonnie walked over to where everyone was standing and the boy groaned and opened his eyes a bit. Once he could focus his eyes and he saw what was happening, they shot open wide and he jumped a bit. He looked scared.

"Ah! Who- what- where am I?! Grandpa!" he shouted frantically, looking around. He tried to get up, but he cringed and sat back down.

"Relax, you're okay," Nurse Joy said calmly. The boy turned towards Wigglytuff and he leaned back a bit.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the Pokémon. Wigglytuff cocked its head, looking back at the boy. Nurse Joy and everyone else also looked a bit confused.

"That's Wigglytuff, my Pokémon assistant," Nurse Joy replied. Then the boy looked confused.

"What's a Pokémon?" he asked. At that, everyone gasped.

"'What's a Pokémon?'?!" Serena exclaimed. "You must be joking."

"I'm not. What is a Pokémon?" the boy pressed. He looked curious now, and slightly embarrassed. Ash couldn't blame him. After all, asking what a Pokémon was was like asking what water was.

"We'll explain stuff later," Ash jumped in. "First, let's get you cleaned up and get your cuts and scratches taken care of."

"My thoughts exactly," Nurse Joy said, rising from where she was. "I'll be back with a few things to take care of those scrapes." She began walking towards a door behind the desk she was behind just before.

"So you really don't know what a Pokémon is?" Bonnie finally spoke up. The boy turned to look at the little girl and shook his head.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Clemont asked somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm Ben. I guess I should thank you for bringing me here," the boy now known as Ben replied.

"Oh, no problem at all," Serena said.

"Just trying to help each other out," Ash added.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said cheerfully. Ben looked curiously at the little Pokémon.

"Is that a Pokémon too?" he asked, pointing to Pikachu.

"Yup," Ash replied. Then he realized what happened earlier with the Electro Ball. "Sorry about earlier," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That little guy sure packs a wallop," Ben replied, laughing a little. "But I've been through worse." _Sure am glad Wildmutt's fur is tough so I didn't get burned_ , he thought to himself.

"Wow, really?" Clemont asked. This looked pretty bad. How bad was 'worse'?

"You don't know the half of it," Ben said, wincing a bit. The sound of a door shutting signaled that Nurse Joy was back. She had an odd-looking spray bottle and a bundle of bandages in her hands.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time!" she said when she got over to where Ben sat. "Now this might sting a little, but it'll help the wounds heal and stop the pain," the friendly nurse explained, holding the spray bottle. She sprayed it on all of Ben's wounds (9 to be exact), each time he narrowed his eyes a little because it stung. Then, Nurse Joy wrapped the wound on his leg and on his left arm in a bandage.

"So what are all of your names?" Ben asked as the nurse wrapped the bandages around his cuts.

"My name is Ash," Ash said, Then gestured to Pikachu. "And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" the little animal replied, lifting up a paw to saw hello.

"I'm Serena," Serena introduced herself.

"My name's Clemont," Clemont said.

"And I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie said. Suddenly, a little creature popped out of her yellow bag. "This is Dedenne." Bonnie looked down at the little critter.

"Nana!" The creature squeaked.

"I'm Nurse Joy, and this is Wigglytuff," Nurse Joy said.

"Wigglytuff!" the pink Pokémon said.

"There, all done!" Nurse Joy said when she finished wrapping Ben's arm. "How do you feel?"

"A whole lot better," Ben replied, smiling as he stood up to test his leg. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Any time," Nurse Joy replied.

"We better go," Ash said.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy!" Bonnie said as the quintet headed towards the door.

"You're welcome!" she replied, waving and smiling as Bonnie closed the door.

— _P—_

The group of five had been walking for about five minutes before anyone said anything.

"So, what exactly _is_ a Pokémon?" Ben finally asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had blanketed the group.

"Well," Clemont began, "a Pokémon is a creature that can act as a companion to a person who catches it with a Pokéball. Trainers like to battle their Pokémon in gyms and tournaments, especially because most Pokémon have special attacks based on what type it is. Take Pikachu here for example. He can use electric attacks since he's an electric Pokémon."

"That's cool! Now I want one," Ben said. He rubbed Pikachu's fuzzy head a little, making the little critter smile.

"You could probably catch one," Ash replied. "Which reminds me! How did that orange thing turn into you?" At this Ben tensed a bit.

"Oh, right," he said slowly. _So much for keeping my secret_. But since these people had seen him transform from alien to human, he sighed and began explaining. "It's kind of a long story…"

So he told them about the Omnitrix, how he got it on the first day of summer, and how it allowed him to turn into aliens.

"So far I have 17 or 18 aliens I can turn into," Ben finished.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Ash exclaimed. "I wish I could do that!"

"Yeah, it would've really cool to be in another being's body!" Serena agreed.

"That is one amazing piece of technology," Clemont said, examining the alien "watch".

"The Omnitrix does have its drawbacks though," Ben admitted.

"How could such an amazing thing have drawbacks?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, for one, it doesn't always give me the alien I choose to be. Like before when I wanted to turn into this plant alien I call Wildvine but instead I got turned into Wildmutt, that orange dog like alien you saw before."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Ash said.

"Well, remember when I said I had been through worse that this?" Ben asked, gesturing to himself. The foursome around him nodded. "The Omnitrix is considered the most powerful thing in the galaxy by many beings, including Vilgax. Vilgax is an evil alien who wants the watch so he can rule the universe. He's normally pretty tough to beat, but I pull through."

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie stayed quiet for a little bit, staring at the Omnitrix.

"That's… harsh," Ash finally stuttered.

"But he's not the only one I have a grudge against," Ben continued.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "How many beings in the universe are after you?"

"That's a good question," Ben replied, thinking. After pondering this for a minute, he finally answered her question: "At least 15."

" _15_?!" Bonnie shouted, eyes big as dinner plates.

"At least?!" Clemont added.

"Yup. Who knew a watch could hold that many grudges? But it's alright, Grandpa and Gwen and I take them out every time…" he trailed off. His expression changed to sad. "Grandpa and Gwen…"

"So how exactly did you get here?" Serena asked. "All we saw was you jumping out of the bushes and running through the forest."

"Well, it's kind of confusing," Ben began. "I was at a playground in my world with my Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen, and we were finally getting a chance to relax a bit. But then, of course, Dr. Animo, one of the people after the Omnitrix, jumps in on his huge mutant frog and I go alien to beat him, and Gwen and Grandpa get up to help. Then Animo pulls out this thing that looks like some sort of weird laser gun and explains that it can send something to a whole different world that he didn't know about, but that he only had enough fuel to send one of us. He points it at Grandpa, I jump in the way, and get sent here."

"Whoa," Serena said.

"You sacrificed yourself for your Grandpa?" Ash added. Ben nodded.

"I just hope I get to see those two again," Ben said sadly.

"So what kind of Pokémon do you want to try to get first, Ben?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject to try to cheer everyone up.

"Good question," Ben replied, thinking. "What types of Pokémon are out there?"

"Well, there are 18 different types, and some have two types," Clemont explained. "There's Bug, Dark, Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Grass, Electric, Rock, Steel, Ghost, Dragon, Fairy, Fighting, Ice, Psychic, Poison, and Normal."

"That's a lot of types," Ben replied. "They all sound awesome."

"They are," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Which sound the coolest to you, Ben?" Bonnie asked.

"I like the sound of Dark, Fire, Dragon, and Electric types," Ben replied after thinking for a bit.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for a Pokémon you may want to catch," Ash said to Ben. "Maybe you can use Pikachu or another one of my Pokémon to battle it."

"Wow, really?" Ben replied, excitement showing on his face. "Alright!"

And so the group of five continued on their journey, talking about all sorts of Pokémon Ben might want to catch. But little did they know that they were being watched.

— _P—_

A trio of individuals sat behind a bush, peeking their heads out as they saw the quintet walk down the forest path. These three were known as Team Rocket, and consisted of James, a man with blueish purple hair, Jessie, a woman with long reddish pink hair, and a talking Meowth. They constantly plot to take Ash's Pikachu and other Pokémon.

"Did you see what I saw?" James asked.

"The twerps got a new friend!" Meowth replied.

"And by the looks of it, he's completely clueless," Jessie added.

"Yeah, which means swiping Pikachu should be easier with the new kid on their minds!" James concluded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go for it!" Jessie replied, and the trio melted away into the shadows, continuing their plots to kidnap Ash's partner.

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	3. Pokémon Pickers

**Hey, guys, just a note: I'm going to call Pikachu a male in this fic, so I'll be referring to him a he, his, and him. Enjoy and review!**

Max and Gwen

The Rust Bucket was driving down a road in rural Iowa. Max and Gwen had been silent for hours as they drove. Gwen tried to get her mind off of her missing cousin by reading a couple books but it was no good. Ben kept on returning to her mind. _He_ _can take care of himself_ , she told herself. _With the Omnitrix he should be fine_. She relaxed a bit as she continued to read her book.

"So, Gwen," Max said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Where were we planning on going?"

"I was thinking we could check the Iowa Hawkeye stadium out."

"We could do that I guess."

The two were silent for a while afterward. Then Gwen finally asked the question that had remained in her mind since the incident with Animo.

"Hey Grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ben's okay?" Max was quiet for a bit.

"I- don't know," he finally answered. "I sure hope he is."

"Me too," Gwen admitted.

"Can I get that on recording?" Max joked. Gwen giggled. "I think Ben will be alright. After all, he does have the Omnitrix."

"True," Gwen replied. She continued her book, as her grandfather didn't say anything after she answered him, occasionally thinking about her doofus cousin.

Ash, Ben, and co.

The group of five had been walking for about 10 minutes discussing what kinds of Pokémon Ben might like.

"So what kinds of Pokémon are out there?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash inquired.

"Well, for starters, what do they look like?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…" Ash said. "Because there are so many."

"I have an idea!" Serena exclaimed.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"We could let Ben look through a Pokédex to see what kind of Pokémon he might like," Serena suggested.

"Great idea!" Ash congratulated. He pulled out his Pokédex and opened up to a screen with a little critter on it. It had what looked sort of like a green helmet with three pins sticking out of it. Ash gave the device to Ben.

"You can scroll right to go to the next Pokémon," Ash explained. "The name is at the top." He pointed to the top of the screen, which at the time said "Chespin".

"Cool, thanks," Ben said and began to scroll through different Pokémon. When he scrolled through the first three, named Chespin, Quilladin, and Chesnaught, Ben looked a little puzzled.

"These three look pretty similar, and they have similar names too," Ben said.

"Oh, that's right!" Clemont jumped in. "Some Pokémon can evolve once or twice. There's even a new type of evolution called a Mega evolution that only certain Pokémon have the ability to do."

"That's really cool," Ben replied, beaming. He continued to look through the Pokédex until he rested upon a Pokémon called Riolu. Ben looked at its evolved form, Lucario, and found that Lucario had a Mega evolution.

"This one looks cool," Ben mused.

"Riolu, huh? Those guys are cute!" Bonnie exclaimed, taking a look at the Pokédex. Ben continued scrolling through Pokémon, stopping and making note of a few he was interested in, then finally gave the device back to Ash when he was done.

"So which ones did you like?" Ash asked as he put his Pokédex back in his pocket.

"They were all pretty cool, but I really liked, along with their evolutions, Riolu, Sandile, Houndour, Charmander, Tyrunt, and Eevee," Ben replied.

"Nice. Hopefully we can find one of those," Serena said.

"Tyrunt would be our best bet since it's native to the Kalos region," Clemont explained.

"There are different regions here?" Ben asked.

"Well sure. There's the Kalos region, the Johto region, the Sinnoh region, the Hoenn region, the Kanto region, and the Unova region."

"I'm from the Kanto region," Ash added. Bonnie turned and caught a glimpse of Ben's "watch". She also noticed the group had come to a clearing. _This would be a good place to see Ben transform_ , she thought.

"Hey, do you think you could transform again?" Bonnie asked Ben.

"Huh? Oh, right! Maybe later. It'd be kind of weird if someone came walking and saw me as an alien," he replied.

"Oh, right. Okay."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Clemont jumped in. He paused and grabbed Ben's Omnitrix arm, examining the device. "How does this work? I must know!" Clemont looked very happy to be looking at the device. The other four stopped as Clemont began to inspect the alien accessory.

"Uh, I have no idea how it works," Ben replied, looking at Clemont.

"Clemont really likes machine and technology and stuff like that," Ash explained.

"He's even the gym leader of Lumiose City and specializes in electric types!" Serena added.

"Cool," Ben said, still keeping an eye on Clemont, who was having a field day examining the Omnitrix. He kept muttering to himself, sometimes about the design, other times about how it could possibly work. Suddenly, a rustle came from some nearby bushes. Clemont paused his examination and turned towards the sound, letting Ben's arm go. The other members of the group looked in the sound's direction, but as soon as it was heard, the bushes were still again.

"Probably just a Pokémon," Ash said. The group turned their attention away from the bushes and Clemont snatched Ben's arm again to examine the alien device that had latched itself to the 10-year-old's wrist.

— _P—_

"That was close," James said. Jessie and Meowth let out a breath of relief. The trio of villains were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to spring into action.

"If you had kept your big mouth shut, there wouldn't been a close call!" Jessie replied, but quietly so the "twerps" couldn't hear. She snatched James' shoulders and gave him a nasty look. James gulped.

"What's that on the new guy's wrist?" Meowth asked, ignoring his arguing companions. Jessie let go of James and the two looked through their blockade of bushes and focused on Ben's alien "watch".

"Looks like some kind of strange watch," Jessie observed.

"It's definitely caught the techno twerp's attention," James added, noticing Clemont bent over the device in excitement.

"Which means it might be Pikachu catching time," Meowth concluded, smirking. Jessie and James smirked too.

"I think it's time we crash the party, don't you think?" Jessie asked the rest of Team Rocket.

"That's a splendid idea," James replied.

"Then let's teach those twerps a lesson!" Meowth said, getting ready to jump out of his hiding place. Jessie and James did so too, and out they leapt.

— _P—_

"Hey, there's that noise again," Ash said, noticing the bushes rustling again. The group heard his observation and looked towards the bushes that had been making noise earlier.

"That's odd," Clemont said, again letting go of Ben's arm and turning his focus to the bushes. Suddenly, to the five friends' surprise, three figures sprung from the bushes. They landed stylishly in front of the group. Amongst the trio was a woman with long red hair bent in a swoosh style, a man with shoulder-length purplish blue hair, and a Meowth. The man and woman both had tops with a big red R on the center.

"Prepare for trouble, is that a new twerp I see?" the woman said.

"Make it double, it's gotta be!" the man followed.

"What the?!" Ben exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden appearance. "Who're you?"

"How rude of you to interrupt us like that!" the woman huffed.

"They're called Team Rocket, and they're bad guys who go around trying to take people's Pokémon!" Ash explained, narrowing his eyes at the intruders he knew all too well.

"You got that right," Meowth said, putting his paws on his hips. Ben's eyes widened.

"You can talk?!" he gasped, looking at Meowth in disbelief. Meowth just nodded.

"Yeah, I can talk. But it's you we don't know, and it's Pikachu we're here to steal!"

"What?"

"They've been after Pikachu for a long time," Ash said. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and narrowed his eyes, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"You'll never get Pikachu!" Serena said.

"Oh, you twerps are so cute when you defend your Pokémon," Jessie sneered. "Let's bring out our toys!" Suddenly, from the air, a long, metal tentacle with a glass-like open ball on the end shot towards Pikachu. Pikachu didn't have time to dodge the sudden attack and was caught in the ball. He tried to use electric attacks on it, even Iron Tail, but the ball didn't budge.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Team Rocket laughed.

"Sayonara, twerps!" James said. Then, from the horizon, a huge Meowth head balloon rose into the air slowly. The trio of villains hopped into the balloon, Pikachu's jail attached to the basket, and began to float away.

"What'll we do? They have Pikachu!" Bonnie said fearfully.

"I know exactly what to do," Ben said, twisting the dial on the Omnitrix. "It's Hero Time!" He slammed down onto the Omnitrix once he chose a silhouette, there was a flash of green light, and Ben began to transform. He gained an extra pair of arms and his skin began to turn red. He grew in size, and finally the transformation was over. After the green flash, Fourarms stood in Ben Tennyson's place.

"No one steals any of my friends' Pokémon!" Fourarms shouted in his gravelly voice. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had taken a step back in awe.

"Wow," Clemont breathed, stunned with the transformation.

"That was so awesome!" Ash exclaimed, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"I guess I got my wish after all," Bonnie mused, still staring at Fourarms in disbelief.

"What do you call this guy? You said you called your orange dog thing Wildmutt, so who's this?" Serena asked.

"I call this guy Fourarms," Fourarms replied. "Now it's time to get Pikachu." He leapt high into the air, probably about 200 ft at least, aiming towards the Meowth balloon that had progressively gotten farther away.

— _P—_

"Ah, we finally have Pikachu," Jessie said, smiling.

"The boss will be so pleased," Meowth added. "After all, with such a powerful Pokémon, he'll be unstoppable! He'll say," Meowth then changed his voice to impersonate his boss, "'I'm so glad Meowth and friends got me this Pikachu. I can beat anyone with it! I think those three should get a nice reward.'" Team Rocket sighed with pleasure as they imagined what kind of reward they might get. Suddenly, James saw something coming towards the balloon out of the corner of his eye. He turned and peered over the basked edge to see what it was. It was rapidly accelerating towards them and it seemed to be some sort of four-armed being.

"Um, guys?" he started.

"What now?" Jessie grumbled.

"Incoming!"

"Huh?" Jessie and Meowth turned to find Fourarms coming straight for them. He grabbed onto the basket, weighing it down severely. Team Rocket had to hold on to the edges as not to be flung out.

"You guys picked the wrong day to be bad guys," Fourarms growled. He reached up and tore a piece of the balloon fabric away as if it were tissue paper. The balloon began to fly all over the place, the air inside now rapidly escaping. Fourarms slid down the metal arm on the bottom of the basket to retrieve Pikachu.

"Pika?" the little creature said, seeing Fourarms. He flattened his ears, looking intimidated.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. I'm here to save you," Fourarms assured the critter. He took the ball, ripped it off the metal tentacle, and jumped to the ground, making sure Pikachu didn't land too roughly. Fourarms looked up in the sky to see the Meowth balloon whizzing off away from him.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket said in unison, disappearing into the big blue sky. Fourarms ripped the clear ball apart, setting Pikachu free.

"There you go," Fourarms said, tossing Pikachu's broken prison away.

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu said, cocking his head as he looked at the Tetramand.

"It's me, Ben," Fourarms said. "I used the Omnitrix to transform into this alien I call Fourarms." Pikachu seemed to understand.

"Pikachu!" he said, jumping into Fourarms' top pair of arms. The Tetramand began to walk back towards the clearing, which wasn't far. They got there in about five minutes.

"Hey, guys," Fourarms said when he got back. The foursome turned and saw him, smiling in the process.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, delighted to see his small companion again. Pikachu jumped from Fourarms' arms and bounded to his trainer, jumping into Ash's arms. Suddenly, the sound of the Omnitrix timing out sounded through the air.

"What's that beeping noise?" Serena asked.

"And why's the symbol on your arm flashing?" Bonnie added. But before Fourarms could answer, a bright flash of red light came from where Fourarms stood, and after it dissipated, Ben was back to being himself.

"It means I'm going to turn back to myself," Ben said. Serena and Bonnie looked amazed. Clemont looked delighted.

"Incredible!" he cried. "Simply incredible!"

"Thanks for saving Pikachu back there," Ash said.

"No sweat. It's part of my job as a hero," Ben replied, looking at the Omnitrix, now, as Ben liked to call it, "in the red."

 _Meanwhile, in space above Earth in Ben's world._

An alien ship is floating in space above Ben's beloved world. Inside the ship is one of his greatest enemies: Vilgax the Conqueror. He is looking at the many signals of Earth, but looking for one in particular. It's been gone for days, and Vilgax has searched the galaxy to find it, but failed to find his target.

"Where could the Omnitrix possibly have gone?" he growled, searching maps and graphs. "Tennyson couldn't have possibly gotten out of the galaxy in the time he's been gone, and I've searched every inch of the Milky Way!" Vilgax began to pace around the cockpit of his ship when he got an incoming call. It was from a fellow hater of Ben Tennyson: Dr. Aloysius Animo. Vilgax picked up and a picture of Animo's face appeared on screen.

"Hello, Dr. Animo," Vilgax said. He knew little about Animo; only that he was obsessed with mutations and that he wanted the Omnitrix. Same with Animo to Vilgax; the only things about Vilgax Animo knew were that he hated Ben and he was an alien warlord.

"Hello, Vilgax," Animo greeted. "Though I know little about you, this I do know. You hate Ben Tennyson and would like him dead."

"This is true," Vilgax admitted. "What is the meaning of this call?"

"I would like to make a deal with you," Animo explained.

"I am not one to make deals," Vilgax interrupted.

"Ah, but this deal I think you'll like. You see, I have a device that is similar to that of the Null Void Projector; it can send things to another world. I don't know exactly where it leads, though, because the fuel needed to power the device is extremely rare on Earth, and I only had enough fuel to use it once."

"So you sent Tennyson?" Vilgax replied once he connected the dots in his mind about the Omnitrix signal not being anywhere.

"Precisely. I would like to ask you a question before I suggest the deal to you. Do you have any Genosite?"

"Yes, it is quite plentiful on some of the planets I have been to. Is this what powers your device?"

"Yes. My deal is this: I can send both of us to the world through the device and we can team up to destroy Ben Tennyson once and for all if you can give me the fuel I need to power it. But you must promise to keep a team with me."

Vilgax contemplated this offer. On the one hand, he was getting the better deal: he had more than enough Genosite at his disposal, so it was a very small price to pay to get Tennyson along with a bit of help. On the other hand, he risked losing the Omnitrix to Animo if they did succeed in ending its wielder. _Though I do have the advantage over Animo in a fight since he relies on his animals_ , the alien thought.

"Fair enough," Vilgax said. "We have a deal. I give you some Genosite to power your device, you send us through and we team up to destroy Tennyson. I will retrieve you, say, noon tomorrow, and you bring your device."

"I thank you for your acception and I will see you then." Animo's face disappeared from on screen, leaving Vilgax alone once again in the cockpit.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


End file.
